The Interview Show: Shaman King
by ProdigiousGirl
Summary: Holly once again is interviewing another show, and this time it's Shaman King! Buy your ticket and come see the show to find out how the various characters are doing! Chapter four interviews: Jun, Manta, Ren, Horo Horo
1. Part One

P'g: OI! This is my first Shaman King fic...but not my first Interview show. I have a long series of them! Anyway, this'll be about 4 chapters as I have 16 guests. That's 4 guests each chapter! You may notice some Author's Notes along the way. That's because I wrote this a year ago. Back then I didn't do any updates on Fanfiction so it was really only meant for me to see...I was bored and wanted to write something for my entertainment. Anyway, enough of my gabbing on, enjoy the show!

* * *

The Interview Show

'_With your host, the ever so prodigious, Holly!'_

(People in the audience jump out of their seats and cheer as Holly walks out onto the set like Ophra Winfry (sp?) does)

Holly: OI MINNA! It's been a _very _long time since I've seen you all! I'm so sorry, but other projects I've been hosting, such as Select-a-date for beyblade and the Big Brother series have taken up a lot of my time. Not to mention my new show, hosted by myself of course, The Bishie Club, will also be taking up time. But just for you, and because I'm so due for one, I'll be doing an interview. Now, as you know, I've gotten to love some new anime series and I'll be doing one in particular that I've been adoring for quite some time now. So ladies and gentleman please put your hands together for…SHAMAN KING!

(Author's Note: Shaman King was one of the last Interview Shows I did. Select-a-date was a beyblade fic that I did a long time ago on a site called Destination: Beyblade (which is now closed). I'm not sure if I'll upload the Big Brother series because last time I tried to upload it it got deleted on me...Argh. Also, I still haven't finished the Bishie Club...over 2 years of writers block...ugh...)

* * *

(the audience cheers as Yoh walks out on stage)

Holly: Yoh…why are you all by yourself? I asked for the whole cast.

Yoh: I know…but they each wanted to be introduced separately.

Holly: Ah, I see. Well, we'll get started with you then. How have things been going in Doby village?

Yoh: Oh, things are great! Unfortunately though, Anna has me working _really _hard so that I can become Shaman King.

Holly: Of course. You'd have to work hard to be Shaman King because not only do you have a lot of incredible opponents, but you're the main character, and everyone knows the main character is the one to succeed in the end.

Yoh: Now you know that's not always true. I lost to Faust once.

Holly: Yes, I'm well aware of that…but if you didn't lose once in awhile than the show would be pretty boring.

Yoh: Oh yeah. I can see your point.

Holly: Wonderful. So, how _are_ things going between you and Anna?

Yoh: Oh, they're ok, I guess. She's got me on this crazy diet where all I can really eat is salad.

Holly: How sad…you're forbidden from all the good stuff.

Yoh: Yeah, I know. But once I become Shaman King it'll all pay off.

Holly: Ah, but you can't completely slack off once you've become Shaman King…remember that star dealy…

Yoh: (chuckles) Dealy…that's a funny word! And no, I haven't forgotten about it.(sweatdrop) Well to be honest…you mentioning it reminded me…

Holly: T.T;;; is that so…

Yoh: Yup!

Holly: Alright then…So how are things with team Asakura?

Yoh: Ah, you know, we're getting through the tough times and such. Recently Faust went a little crazy, but that problem was fixed. Kind of a funny story actually…

Holly: (nods head) ne-yesh, I see.

Yoh: That's another clever word…you don't mind if I borrow them, do you?

Holly: it's not whether I'd care, but if Anna would care…

Yoh:(sigh) Yup, can't forget about Anna's opinion. If I did…I'd be dead.

Holly: Well it was most certainly nice talking to you Yoh, but you see, I'm still on the 5-7 page limit, and there's so many characters I'd like to interview so I'm going to have to let you go.

(A/N: If you read my Metropolis version you'll understand the whole 5-7 page limit)

Yoh: Oh that's no problem. I was getting hungry anyway. I'm glad you have a buffet back there, or else I'd starve! Luckily Anna's giving me a day off so I can eat whatever I feel like.

Holly: You'd better enjoy it than.

Yoh: I'm gunna eat as much as possible! (laughs)

(Yoh exists the stage waving to all his fans. Some fans melt in "happiness")

Holly: (to audience) Next up to be interviewed is Faust. But, for the first time ever for the Interview Show, let's cut to a commercial break.

(4 random commercials play)

Holly: Great! Welcome back…and as I mentioned before the break, we're now going to interview Faust. So everyone…please applaud Faust.

(walks on stage with Eliza by his side)

Holly: Hi, Faust! How are you?

Faust: Hello, Holly. Eliza and I are just fine. How about you?

Holly: Aw, I'm great! Thanks for asking. Now, I must ask you a few questions.

Faust: Sure.

Holly: How has life been now that you've joined Yoh?

Faust: Life is wonderful. I feel like I finally have something to live for. Now that I've joined Yoh, I've been given the chance to not only connect with other shaman, but also with my dear Eliza.

Holly: I'm very happy for you. But I must ask-especially because Yoh had mentioned it. Why did you go er… 'crazy', to say the least?

Faust: Let's just say, I needed to 'take on a different role' in order to help someone.

Holly: aye, that's alright.

Faust: (smiles)

(A/N: That 'crazy' thing refers to the episode with the gladiator family...the one where the mom kept fainting.)

Holly: Are there any other people you feel you have a strong connection or friendship with aside Yoh and Eliza?

Faust: Oh yes. I'm very fond of Manta!

Holly: That's nice! Especially considering he's a human.

Faust: Yes, and I appreciate everything Miss Anna has done for me.

Holly:(sweatdrop) That's great! I'm happy for you!

Faust: (smiles happily)

Holly: Well, good luck in the tournament!

Faust: Thank you.

(Faust exists the stage while some girls 'melt', but are given dirty looks by Eliza)

Holly:(sweatdrop) Wasn't that fun…next we'll have Ryu! Wooden sword Ryu I should say…

(Ryu struts in and random people in the audience do pausing claps. Holly shoots the audience an evil glare. The audience begins to clap and cheer (and whistle) like crazy)

Ryu: I'm glad I have so many adoring fans!

Random Person in the Crowd: (cough)

Holly: Of course! So, Ryu, how have you been?

Ryu: I'm very fine, thank you. And how have you, such a pretty lady, been?

Holly:(smiles with a sweatdrop)I'm…very good. Thank you for asking... but speaking of pretty ladies…I'd like to ask you about your thoughts on girls-since you seem to know oh so much about them.

Ryu: Oh yes! I love the ladies!

Holly: Do you have a memorable moment with a certain lady?

Ryu: Well, I do remember one lady. Her fiancé was not the nicest man to her…so Ryu had to go teach him a lesson…literally!

Holly: Do you like talking in the 3rd person…?

Ryu: Very much so…but I do not always talk in the 3rd person.

Holly: Yes, I can see that. Anyway, may I mention Lyserg? How do you feel about him being apart of the X-Laws?

Ryu: (frowns)My poor protégée! He is misguided! I hope he will soon understand that destroying your enemies completely does not exactly solve the problem.

Holly: Ah, I hope he heard that. You really seem to care about him.

Ryu: T T;;; Of course I do…weren't you listening…he's my protégée!

Holly: T T;;; you mean…_was._

Ryu: Ah, but you know what they say. "Let it go, and if it comes back…it was meant to be."

Holly: Has Lyserg come back…?

Ryu: ;-; no… But he soon will! You just wait and see!

Holly: I hope so. Lastly, I'd like to ask you about the Shaman Tournament. What's this whole 'sacred hang' dream about?

Ryu: Oh, you see, Holly, I dream of a world where everyone is accepted, and we can safely travel anywhere and be able to hang out there without being kicked out.

Holly: Ah, so…like Americans can finally go back to Cuba…

Ryu: O.O Americans and Cuban's don't get along!

Holly: T T;;; yes…

Ryu: ; Oh, I did not know that…

Holly: They've hated each other now for almost 45 years. But anyway, it was nice having you here, Ryu. I wish you the best of luck in the tournament.

Ryu: Ok, but I'm going to hold you to that 'best of luck' thing.

Holly: Alright then.

((A/N: I know the American/Cuban thing because I LOVE history... In case you were wondering...I'm Canadian...so I'm not biased on the issue.))

(Ryo exists the stage while the audience chatters about the things discussed)

Holly: Ok, so far we've heard from Faust, Ryu, and of course, the crowd pleaser, Yoh Asakura…now let's here from his fiancée, Anna!

(Various male crowdie's become very nervous while female members of the crowd cheer Anna on as she quietly walks out onto the stage)

Holly: Hello, Anna. It's a pleasure to have you here.

Anna: Hello, Holly. I'm glad I could be here.

Holly: I'm glad you're glad.

(Various males sweat drop)

Holly: So Anna, I'd like to ask you a few questions.

Anna: They'd better be worth my time.

Holly: Of course. Anna, what's your two cents on being Shaman Queen? How ambitious are you to get the title?

Anna: I'm very ambitious on becoming Shaman Queen, Holly. I will step on anyone that gets in my way.

Holly: I suppose that means Yoh?

Anna: What do you mean?

Holly: You're training program. You're training Yoh very hard so that he comes Shaman King, correct?

Anna: Yes. If he doesn't work hard then he'll be doing push-ups for the rest of his life!

Holly: So Yoh and yourself are the classic Macbeth and Lady Macbeth couple…well…the couple in the beginning of the play anyhow.

((A/N: If for some odd reason you don't know what Mcbeth is...it's Shakespeare. Read it! It's a really good play!))

Anna: I suppose you could see it that way.

Holly: Now here's a question that's been on everyone's mind… "Why are you so harsh?"

Anna: I'm not harsh. I'm just doing what needs to be done.

Holly: Ooooooookay. Now…how would you describe your relationship with Yoh? Is it a good one?

Anna: It's fine. I tell him what to do…he does it…if he doesn't…he's screwed. That's that.

Holly: But is there any love?

Anna: Ihere's plenty of it.

Holly: So are there any thoughts of children yet?

Anna: What? Maybe someday, but right now I'm more focus on becoming Shaman Queen.

Holly: Aye, I see. Well good luck to you on that. Thank you for being here.

(Various female audience members continue to cheer Anna on, while male members duck in their seats)

Holly: (to audience) and now it's time for another commercial break.

* * *

P'g: Alrighty! There's the first of 16 interivews! In the next chapter we'll be interveiwing Tamao, Hao, Lyserg, Marco and Jean. R&R! 


	2. Part Two

The Interview Show

'_With your host, the ever so prodigious, Holly!'_

(PART TWO)

Holly: Now, it's time to move on to our next guest…the cute and adorable Tamao!

(Tamao sweat drops as people in the crowd cheer for her)

Holly: Hello, Tamao. How are you?

Tamao: I'm very good thank you.

Holly: I'm just going to ask you a few questions, is that alright?

Tamao: Of course.

Holly: The first question is…how do you feel about working for the Asakura family?

Tamao: oh, it's ok. Recently I've been hanging out with Yoh and his friends.

Holly: How has that been?

Tamao: It's been fun, actually. I do get a bit nervous being around them sometimes, because they're so confident and strong and well…I'm not.

Holly: That's ok. There's nothing wrong with being shy. But speaking about being with Yoh and the gang, in your opinion, how do you think they're doing?

Tamao: Oh, well, I think they're doing very well. I recently saw the fight with team Ren.Horo Horodid a very good job beating that prophecy singer guy. They've all come a long way.

Holly: Do you think it's because of Hao's book?

Tamao: Partly. But I also think they're strong because they work hard.

Holly: I'd also like to know how your fortune-telling is going.

Tamao: Oh, it's doing well. I'm getting better and better everyday. Like yesterday, I predicted that Ren's team would have Chinese for dinner. And they did!

Holly: T.T;;; you _do _know they _always _have Chinese, right?

Tamera: …no…

Holly:(sweatdrop) well, than I guess we can call it a prediction…

Tamao: ;-; oh, I messed up again…

Holly: (waves arms around) No! No! You did just fine! Lastly, I'd like to ask you about your commercial.

Tamao:(sweatdrop) Oh, that announcing commercial I did?

Holly: Yesh, I watched it this morning. I thought you did an amazing job announcing each victory. But how did you get the part?

Tamao: Well, I got bored of looking for a place that sell keychains cheep enough for Anna's liking…so I just found myself walking around. Then I ended up in some studio and one of the Shaman tournament referees asked if I'd like to host the commercial.

Holly: Ah, I see. Well I wish you luck in show biz!

Tamao: Thank you!

Holly: Oh, and by the way…

Tamao: Yeah.

Holly: ¬.¬ you don't have a crush on Horo, right?

Tamao: O.O…What?…No…

Holly: ¬.¬ good…

Tamao: O.O…um…

(Tamao edges away from Holly and goes off stage while people in the audience are blinking in confusion)

Holly: NOW! We've met a lot of the good guys…now it's time for some baddies! Let's welcome the most ruthless, yet polite, evil guy in Shaman King that we know! Give it up for…Zeke!

(Zeke walks out on stage while thousands of girls in the crowd stand up clapping and cheering for Zeke)

Holly: Hello, Zeke.

Zeke: (finishes waving to his fans) Hello, Holly. How are you?

Holly: I'm fine thank you. I would like to first of all, ask if I can call you by your Japanese name, Hao?

Zeke: Of course…I'm not too fond of my dubbed name…it doesn't make me seem evil enough.

Holly: Alright then. Now, I'm sure everyone's wondering why you hate humans so much.

Hao: Well, you see, Holly, they're disgusting creatures who do nothing but destroy the earth that gave them so much. They've also wronged Shamans in so many ways. …no offense of course.

Holly: (sweatdrop) None taken…at the moment. This is a non-bias interview show; I can't really hate what you say...publicly...

Hao: I see.

Holly: I'd also like to ask you about what you think of Yoh and his friends.

Hao: They are all becoming stronger and I'm very pleased about it. It's a shame they can't see things the way I see them, and that will cause problems once I become the Shaman King.

Holly: If you do win, will you kill Yoh? Your own flesh and blood?

Hao: If he does not join me, then I'll have no choice.

Holly: I believe it's a shame that you see all humans the same-because we're not all bad people, though I must admit that you're right when it comes to stealing resources. But if you were to eliminate all humans, what do you think the world would be like?

Hao: Well, it'd certainly be a lot nicer than it is now.

Holly: How can you justify that? Can you use examples that may convince people from…oh…let's say Yoh's team?

Hao: Of course. Let's see. The world's resources would come back…and…let's see…use an example from Yoh's team. That man, Ryu, would not have to worry about being shunned. All of us shaman would get along.

Holly: How are you sure of that?

Hao: Because I would make it that way. And…the blue haired boy's little koropokkur (mynusions) would come back.

Holly: Oh yes, I thinkHoro-chan would love to see that.

Hao: Mm-hm, Mm-hm. (nods his head in agreement)

Holly: These are all very good reasons…but what about the humans who are kind and compassionate?

Hao: There are no such things…

Holly: Really?

Hao: Yes. Deep down inside humans hate what they fear, and they fear us shaman, so they will try to attack us so that we do not over power them.

Holly: Yes, yes, I can agree with that. But if you could save perhaps one human, who would it be?

Hao: None…they all deserve to die…no offense.

Holly: That's alright, I understand. But one last question about this 'hating humans' thing. What if the human race were to change their ways…would you be willing to let them off the hook?

Hao: No, not really. They've already done too much damage to go back. I'm sorry.

Holly: That's alright. Well, I hope one day you'll be satisfied.

Hao: I hope so too. Thank you for having me on your show.

Holly: Well thank you for being here.

(Hao leaves while millions of fangirls go starry-eyed and millions of guys either glare or cheer Hao on)

Holly: The next little guy used to be great…but is now stuck in a fight in his subconscious! Let's welcome Lyserg!

(Lyserg walks out to meet Hao face to face (The audience gasps and hides))

Holly: O.o oh boy…

(Hao gives Lyserg a smile while Lyserg gives Hao a nasty glare)

Holly:(sweatdrop) Least Hao's being nice about it…

Lyserg: I'll kill you one day, Zeke, for what you did you my parents.

Hao: Now, now, Holly and I have decided it's Hao right now.

Lyserg: oh…well, I'll kill you one day, Hao-

Hao: Yes, I heard you the first time.

(Hao walks off stage and the audience comes out from hiding)

Holly:(sweatdrop) Hello, Lyserg.

Lyserg: Hello, Holly. Before we get started, I'd like to know why you'd invite someone like Zeke…I mean…Hao, here?

Holly: Like I told Hao before, this is a non-bias show. We'd all like to hear both sides of the story. Besides, Hao is an important character to the story whether you like it or not.

Lyserg: …Hmmm…alright then…only because this show isn't bias.

Holly: I'm glad you see it my way. Speaking of Hao, why do you hate him so much?

Lyserg: Why shouldn't I? He not only hurts people and shaman, but he killed my parents.

Holly: I can see why you'd hate him for the whole parents thing…but if someone he was picking on had a problem, they should be able to deal with it on their own, ne?

Lyserg: I really don't think a human can defend themselves against Hao.

Holly: (glares)

Lyserg: …no offense.

Holly: I'll let it pass this once. Now, anyway, how is your dousing going?

Lyserg: Not bad.Morphinand I are getting better at it everyday.

Holly: I'm happy to hear that. So all is well with you than?

Lyserg: Well, as you said before, I'm still debating with myself what I should really be doing. After what Yoh said about hurting myself and Morphin…well…I've been thinking about the whole fighting ordeal.

Holly: Hmmm. I wish I could help you out, but this is something you need to think about on your own.

Lyserg: Yes, I know.

Holly: On the thought of the X-laws, how is everything going with them?

Lyserg: Everything is ok. We're planning some new things, but I really shouldn't say what it is.

Holly: Oh yes, of course. You should keep that stuff confidential so you can surprise us all in the future.

(Some audience members pout)

Holly: Do you think you'll be joining Yoh and everyone else anytime soon. Ryu had mentioned that everyone misses you.

Lyserg: I'm glad to see that they care, but until I can completely figure things out I'm going to stay with the X-laws. I really wish Yoh would join us though. We'd be an unbeatable team.

Holly: Oh yes, I can believe it. Well thank you for being here Lyserg.

Lyserg: Thank you for having me.

(Girls of the audience all do that 'aaaaaawww' thing as Lyserg leaves)

Holly: Ok! Now-because we're still in the thought of the X-laws-here are Marco and Jeanne, also known as, the Iron Maiden!

(Marco wheels Jeanne out to the stage. The Stage crew has to help Marco lift the coffin-dealy onto the stage. Marco continues to push the Iron Maiden to the spot beside the chair. Jeanne walks out of the coffin-dealy. The audience boo's at first…than begins to blink in confusion.)

Holly: ¬.¬ you know, it would've been a lot easier if Jeanne had come out of the coffin thing and _then _come on stage.

Marco: This is the way we do this. If you have a problem with it-

Holly: T.T;;; Never mind, ok… NOW! How are you two?

Marco: …There are two question marks…

Holly: (sees Marco peering at the question cue cards) That's because there are two people…I guess.

Marco: Ok.

Holly: Anyway, like I asked Lyserg before, why do you guys hate Hao so much?

Marco: We hate Zeke-

Holly: Now, now, let's not use evil dub names.

Marco: Because of his bastard ways we'll call him the lowest of the low.

Holly: Ok, a) this is a NON-BIAS SHOW…we respect everyone here, and b) this is a G-RATED SHOW we do not swear here.

Marco: Well I'd say that was pretty bias.

Holly: Well I didn't ask you that…I asked you your opinion on Hao…why you hate him so much?

Marco: (gets pretty steamed)

Jeanne: (puts hand up to gesture to Marco to calm down) It's alright, Marco. I will explain. You see, Hao is trying to wipe out humans and shaman that won't listen to him about his perfect world.

Holly: I'd say that'd pretty hypocritical of you to say that. Aren't you doing the same thing?

Marco: HOW DARE YOU CALL JEANNE A HYPOCRITE! I SHALL SMITE THEE!

Jeanne: Marco, calm down, she is only being ignorant.

Holly: O.o! Say what now?

Jeanne: As I was saying, I and the X-laws are only trying to make a world were people and shaman live in peace under our rule.

Holly: I see…but how does this make people happy?

Jeanne: Because our rules are to benefit everyone.

Holly: T.T;;; uh-huh. And you think this'll make everyone happy?

Marco: OUR LEADER JEANNE HAS SPOKEN!

Holly: ALRIGHT! SHUT UP! I DIDN'T ASK YOU! Now, (turns back to Jeanne) Lyserg tells me you have a new plan that's very hush-hush. But could you tell us the basics for it? Is it meant for Yoh and his team, or is it some sort of attack on Hao.

Jeanne: I wish I could tell you, but you are not a member of the X-laws…also, you are a non-bias person. That's not a bad thing, but when it comes to Hao you must know he is a very bad being who needs to be destroyed.

Holly: Being a human myself, I can understand the concepts of not wanting to be destroyed…but I also believe that we should continue living the way we are…just as long as we can slow down the whole over using resources thing like Hao said.

Marco: You mustn't listen to anything he says!

Holly: …non…bias…do you understand that word?

Jeanne: (turns to the audience) I wish you all would join the X-laws, so together we can stop Hao from his evil plans.

Holly:(sweatdrop) Well said. Anyway, thank you both so much for being here. The audience and I greatly appreciated your opinion.

Jeanne: Thank you for having us, and letting us bring some sense to you and your people.

Holly: O.O…um…ok…(sweatdrop) just don't be hypocritical…remember…you're no better than Hao when you attack someone for not listening to you.

Jeanne: But our attacks are justified.

Holly: I don't think attacking someone because they won't join you is justified…but hey, I'm not your mom, I can't tell you what to do. And I'm certainly not God, so I can't say what exactly is right and wrong. But good luck with your plans for a better future.

Jeanne: Thank you…good luck to you too.

(Jeanne goes back in the coffin-dealy and Marco (angrily) wheels her off stage)

Holly: Unfortunately, I've reached my limit of the seven page script…so…I'm going to have to continue another-Wait…that was the old limit Because of my popularity…I can go double time! YAY! 14 Pages! Now, where was I? Right! About to introduce our next guest, but first! A commercial break!

* * *

P'g: WHOOT! There's Chapter Two! R&R all! Next time is...er...Pirika, Silva...um Chocolove maybe...argh...I don't know but whoever is next is next... 


	3. Part Three

The Interview Show

'_With your host, the ever so prodigious, Holly!'

* * *

_

Holly: Now that we're back from the break, I can welcome Pirika-Horo Horo's sister-to the show.

Pirika: (who's already in her seat, waves to the crowd and blows them kisses)

Holly: How are you, Pirika?

Pirika: I'm wonderful, Holly! Thank you for asking!

Holly: Now, on with the interview. Can I ask howHoro-chan is?

Pirika: Most certainly! My brother is just fine! He's working some what hard. (Horo Horo: (behind the scenes) O.O! (gets ticked off)SOMEWHAT HARD? TRY ABSOLUTELY HARD / Yoh: (sweatdrop) )

Holly: I hear you and Anna have come up with some very difficult training programs.

Pirika: Yes we have. Unfortunately,Horo Horohas only succeeded to reach the second level…which, according to me, is not good enough.

Holly: Do you think you could be pushing him a little too hard?

Pirika: Nope! Not at all. He's just not trying hard enough…

Holly: What do you think about his fellow competitors?

Pirika: Ha! They don't hold a candle to my brother! He'll beat them all no problem…

Holly: You DO know that during the entry rounds he lost to Yoh…right…

Pirika: THAT IS TO NEVER BE MENTIONED AGAIN! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN… I assure it!

Holly:(sweatdrop) um…ok. Isn't there anyone who might pose a threat to Horo Horo?

Pirika: Well, for now only Zeke-

Holly: Hao…

Pirika: right…Hao, sooooooooorta the Z-laws-

Holly: the…X-laws, you mean?

Pirika: Yeah, whoever the heck they are…and probably team Asakura are the only teams that pose a threat.

Holly: Once the tournament becomes one on one do you think thatChocolove and Ren will pose a threat to Horo Horo?

Pirika: Ren I could see posing a threat to Horo Horo…but Chocolove…HA! I mean, don't get me wrong, he's funny…but funny is all he is…

Holly: Ah, I see. Now, I'd like to know,Horo Horohas a koropokokuru…do you have one?

Pirika: They're not pets!

Holly: I never said they were…I was just asking if you had one…for…spirit control or something.

Pirika: No, but I _do _love all of them, and I visit them whenever possible.

Holly: Well thank you for stopping by to answer some questions.

Pirika: You're more than welcome! Bye!

(Pirika hops out of her seat and skips off the set)

Holly: Now, we have Silva, one of the referees of the Shaman Tournament, joining us today.

(Silva walks out waving to everyone. He is wearing an 'I love Shaman King' sticker)

Holly:(sweatdrop) Nice sticker…

Silva: Oh yes, I brought one for you too.

Holly: YAY!

Silva: ¬.¬ but it'll cost you.

Holly:(glaring sweatdrop)… Anyway…how are you?

Silva: I'm very good. And you?

Holly: Wonderful. Now, what can you say exactly about the tournament and how it's going?

Silva: I believe the tournament is going extremely well despite the fact that the X-laws and Zeke-or as I've heard you say Hao-are in it.

Holly: Oh yes, and how are Team Asakura and Team Ren doing in your P.O.V?

Silva: Pov…?(Sweatdrop) Oh wait, you mean Point of View…I believe that both teams are becoming very strong and that they will certainly be tough teams to beat. But they aren't the only hard teams to beat…and I'm not just referring to Hao and the X-laws.

Holly: Ok, well, thanks for dropping by and-

Silva: (ignores Holly and turns to the audience) I brought merchandise for everyone to buy! It'll be out in the lobby where you can get things like t-shirts for $23.99 and a signed baseball cap by Yoh himself for $19.99

Holly:(glaring sweatdrop)(grumbles while she pushes Silva off the stage (Silva: but I'm not done yet…))

(Silva is pushed off stage while the audience sweatdrops)

Holly: Well, on to our next guest…you've heard his team name, and even his own name…give it up for Chocolove!

(A few people zone out and cover their ears while others just sit their blinking and some people give a few claps. Holly once again must give the audience an evil glare. The crowd goes wild with applauding)

Chocolove: THEY REALLY LOVE ME!

The Same Dude from Ryu's Segment: (cough)

Holly: (glares) Would you quit coughing…

TSDfRS: Sorry…

Holly: so, Choco, how's life?

Chocolove: Sizzlin'

Holly: That's good…So, how do you feel being apart of Team Ren?

Chocolove: XD How do I feel being apart of Ren…let's just say…I'm his funny bone! (laughs hysterically)

The audience: -.-;;;

Holly:(sweatdrop) Uh…that's great, Choco…So…have you had any turns off being on a team withHoro Horoand Ren?

Chocolove: Nope…but this morning we had some _turn ups_! (Laughs hysterically again…)

Holly: -.-;;; Good for you. Ok, so how do you feel being Yoh's friend? One time you questioned being with him and the others over an issue with the X-laws.

Chocolove: Yeah, I was just worried that maybe I didn't make the right decision being apart of their group, but now I realize that they're actually _cool_ (starts to shiver) people.

Everyone: (glares at Choco)

Holly: um…ok…Now, thinking back on the X-laws and Hao…

Jocko: How what? XD! (A/N: In case you didn't get it, it was a pun on Hao's name...)

Holly: (glares at him)shut up and listen would you? I'm just trying to do my job!

Chocolove: ;-; sorry…

Holly: That's ok! Like I was saying, back on the subject of the X-laws and Hao, what was it like walking right into the middle of it?

Chocolove: XD Well, it'd be pretty dangerous…I could be attacked…

Holly: (eye twitches) Look…answer the God damn question…

Chocolove: O.O;;; um…;;; well, it was kind of difficult to keep up with what was going on…but after they explained things to me I_ picked up_ (holds a basket with notes) on what was going on!

Holly: ¬.¬ what did I say about answering the question…

Chocolove: ;-; But I did…

Holly: I was going to ask you to do a joke for everyone…

The audience: (moans and groans)

Holly: …but because you kept adding jokes in there's no need for one…

The audience: YAY!

Chocolove: (frowns) Aw, I had a good one too…

Holly: (waves him off) Oh well…too ba-

Chocolove: It's about Horo Horo!

Holly: stops O.O! About Horo-chan?… Go on…

Chocolove: …um…(scratches head thinking about what to say) XD his dubbedname itself is a joke!

Holly: I don't get it…

Chocolove: (gets those tray cart dealies that are at those fancy restaurants. He pushes two) XD Racing Trays! (A/N: I know it's actually spelt Trey...but whatever...)

Holly: That's so stupid it's actually funny…

Horo Horo: (comes out from behind the scenes) WHY I AUTA! (Starts to chaseChocolove around)

Jocko: XD Oh the HoroHoro…(runs away)

Holly: XD now that one I got! (giggles)

Chocolove: YAY! (still running from Horo Horo) She thought it was funny!

(Horo HorocatchesChocolove and starts beating him up. The crowd starts to cheer for Horo Horo. The producer has to break them up. The crowd sighs indisappointment.Horo HoroandChocolove are carried off the stage.)

Holly:(sweatdrop) Anyway…Now it's time to bring out all the guardian ghosts! But first-so we can give them some time to all get here-a commercial!

(20 random commercials come on)

Holly: ok…so now we're back with all of the Ghosts and- (the Opera (Winfrey)themesong comes on) (glares)

Music guy-for the show-: Whoops…sorry…

Holly: Like I said, the ghost cast is here and we're all going to have a short discussion about the Shamans. So, Bason, what do you think of…oh…let's say Hao?

Bason: um…he's…mean…

Holly: um…ok…anything else?

Bason: He's…bad…?

Holly:(glares) ok that's enough…Kororo…what do you think of Ren?

Kororo: (some strange language dealy)

Holly: …ok…in English?

Tokageroh: I believe she said 'he's kind of a loner'.

Kory: (Smiles)

Tokageroh: I was right again! I'm getting good at this game!

Holly: (sweatdrop) Ok…Anyway, Amidamaru…What do you think of…Horo Horo?

Amidamaru: Well, I have known him long enough to say that he's a worthy opponent to Yoh…and…um…

Holly:(glaring sweatdrop)What with all the 'ums' from you guys?

Amidamaru:(sweatdrop) Us ghosts really just 'hang out' as you call it with each other or our shaman.

Holly: oh? So do you guys know anything about any other shaman?

Mic: (kitty smile)

Tokageroh: I believe he means 'yes, we do'.

Mick: (kitty smile)

Tokageroh: I LOVE THIS!

Holly:(sweatdrop) Wonderful…So uh…how life with Hao "Spirit of Fire"?

SoF: …I don't know…I'm just a big red dude… (A/N: I know he's OOC here...but whatever)

Holly:(glaring sweatdrop)Ok…and what about you Pyron? Everyone says that you have a 'special' relationship with Jun. (Ren: (backstage) WHAT?)

Pyron:(sweatdrop) Um…I don't know what you're talking about…

Holly:(glares) riiiiiiiiiiiight. Anyway…that's enough of the spirits…now back to the characters.

Amidamaru: we are characters…

Holly: correction…now back to the characters that matter.

Amidamaru: ;-;

(All the guardian ghosts- and Kororo-all shrug and go off stage)

* * *

P'g: Ok...that's part three of four! Next we've got Ren and Horo Horo...and Jun...erm...and someone else... R&R! 


	4. Part Four

P'g: Here it is! The finale!

* * *

The Interview Show

'_With your host, the ever so prodigious, Holly!'

* * *

_

Holly: Now it's time we bring out the ever changing, Jun!

(Smiles and waves to everyone as she takes her seat adjacent to Holly)

Jun: I must ask. Why did you say 'ever changing'?

Holly: I dunno, I was running out of this to say…besides, it's true…you did change.

Jun: So did Ren.

Holly:(glaring sweatdrop)well Ren's not here right now…

Jun: --;;; Never mind then, I suppose.

Holly: Anyway, it's nice having you on the show. I'd like to ask you a few questions-which shouldn't be too hard considering-in my opinion-you're the easiest for me to connect with.

Jun: What sort of question?

Holly: I'd simply like to ask-first of all-how is Ren?

Jun: he's alright…

Holly: Angry as always?

Jun:(sweatdrop) of course.

Holly: Now I'd like to ask you how it's going with the Tao family.

Jun: Well. A lot more of our relatives are starting to trust us again. Ren and I are slowly, but surely, regaining the respect from all our family members.

Holly: That's wonderful. I'm happy for you and Ren.

Jun: Yes, I'm very happy for all of us.

Holly: Now…one last question I'm just _dying _to ask (A/N: Yes a pun _was_ intended…)

Jun:(glaring) (in her mind) _here it comes…_

Holly: What are your feelings for Pyron? (That's "Lee Pailong")  
Jun: --;;; I knew you'd ask that.Pyron is my guardian and friend…that's all.

Holly: _reeeeeeeeeeeeeally…?_

Jun: Absolutely…

Holly: …oh…ok! Well thank you for being here Jun. It was a pleasure to have you on the show.

Jun: I'm glad I could be here.

Holly: Have fun shopping in Doby village.

Jun:(smiles) The only reason I'm having fun is because I'm secretly borrowing Ren's money. Don't tell him though…he'll have a fit.

Holly: Will do.

(Jun exists the stage to meet Pyron at the door to go backstage. The audience "ooooh's". Pyron shoots everyone an evil look. The audience shuts up.)

Holly: Next on the show is the cute and petit, Manta!

(Manta blushes and waves while walking on stage)

Holly: So Manta…how's life treating you?

Manta: Very good thanks.

Holly: That's great! Manta, how would you describe your relationships with Ghosts now compared to when you first met Yoh?

Manta: Oh I've changed a lot since then, Holly. I've become a lot more confident than I used to. Now when I see ghosts I don't freak out at all…not like I used to.

Holly: That's excellent! Congratulations. But Manta…?

Manta: yes?

Holly: If you were given the chance to be a Shaman, would you?

Manta: Hmmm, actually I think I'd decline that offer, Holly.

Holly: Why so?

Manta: As much as I'm confident about hanging out with ghosts, I'm still not confident enough to fight with one. Not to mention with Zeke-or as you like to say Hao-in the tournament things would be even scarier for me. Perhaps someday in the future I'll change my mind.

Holly: That's good, I'm sure a ghost would love to have you as his shaman.

Manta: (blushies) Aw…

Holly: Now, anyway, speaking about Hao, how do you feel about this whole 'terminate the humans' thing?

Manta: Well I most certainly do not think it's fair. Like you said earlier to him, not all humans are bad. I was very surprised when he was actually nice to me…or at least…he seemed nice to me.

Holly: Oh, really?

Manta: Yes. Though he has indirectly insulted me. He once asked Yoh why'd he'd 'waste his time' with a human. I felt very offended by that comment.

Holly: Any human would be. But sliding along the topic of Yoh and the gang…how do you think they're progressing the tournament?

Manta: Well, I must say Holly, they're succeeding very well. They're always growing so much stronger.

Holly: Who do you hope will win, Manta?

Morty: well, I was hoping it would be Yoh, but after really thinking about it, I think that anyone who is kind and considerate should have an equal chance at the crown.

Holly: Well thank you for your input Manta. It was to a great extent appreciated.

Manta: Well thank you for inviting me.

Holly: Good luck to you in your quest for becoming a stronger person.

Manta: Oh thank you, and good luck to you and your TV ratings.

Holly: Aw, fankz!

(Manta cheerfully leaves the stage and heads backstage)

Holly: Now it's time to…that's right…move on to a commercial break!

(4 random commercials come on)

Holly: Our next guest is a hot head that's sure to set the room at a steaming temperature! Any way you write it, the pronunciation will always be…REN.

(Ren walks on stage looking rather…focused. Virtually all the girls in the crowd start to swoon over Ren.)

Holly: Welcome to the show, Ren.

Ren: Thank you for inviting me.

Holly: You are most oober welcome!

Ren: Oober?

Holly:(sweatdrop) I was running out of enchanting words so I decided to make my own.

Ren: Ah, I see. Well make sure they make a little more sense, and are less annoying.

Holly:(sweatdrop) Alrighty then. Ren, how's life with the Tao family now as compared to before you met Yoh?

Ren: Well, Holly, things have been pretty steamy with the rest of the Tao family…but…we are all learning to respect each other.

Holly: So…what about your father? (Note: To all of you out there who watch the dub. "Father" would be "Uncle")

Ren: I don't care about him.

Holly: But didn't you say you were making up with the rest of the family?

Ren: No I did not…weren't you listen!

Holly: --;; well the basics of what I said-

Ren: Obviously you're not that bright if you can't listen to what I say word for word. You asked a question, and I answered it.

Holly: Ok, on this show we have two simple rules. Keep it non-bias…and don't insult the host. You have already crossed one rule.

Ren: (glares at Holly)

Holly: On to our next question. How do you feel being on a team withChoco and Horo Horo? Do you enjoy being the team leader? And why Team Ren?

Ren: Well, first of all, I called it team Ren because it needed a superior name. And no name is more superior than mine. (Fan girls cheer) Second of all, of course I enjoy being team leader. I am most certainly qualified to be the leader because of the three of us, I'm the strongest, and its plain common sense to have the strongest be the leader. Lastly, as much as those two buffoons annoy me, I suppose I could have been left with worse teammates. I don't consider their company a blessing, but it's certainly not a curse either.

Holly: Well said, Ren.

Ren: Why thank you.

Holly: Now Ren, what do you think of the tournament so far?

Ren: Actually, Holly, it's pretty lame. There's really been no good action yet. I'm hoping that there will be a good fight coming up soon. Perhaps against Hao or the X-laws? I'd even like to battle Yoh, though I'd rather do that one on one.

Holly: Oh yes! That'd be the match of the century. Do you have any goals for the tournament…or perhaps for after the tournament?

Ren: Well, I believe the main goal for myself right now is to become stronger and win the Shaman Tournament.

Holly: Well…thank you for being here Ren, I, and I'm sure numerous girls in the audience, enjoyed your company here today.

Ren: Well thank you for increasing my superior look.

Holly: Oh…and just before you go…many fangirls say you're in love with Horo Horo, any comment?

Ren: O.O! WHAT? That is _THE _most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Those people are idiots!

Holly:(sweatdrop) Er…right…

(Ren walks off stage while a number of fangirls yell to Ren confessing their undying love for him)

Holly: And finally, Mr. Blue with a cool attitude…please welcome Horo Horo!

(Horo Horohappily and excitedly jumps out and waves his arms around to the fans. About 40 of the fangirls are yelling some random love stuff while the others just cheer. Some guy fans are yelling about how he rules.)

Horo: (slumps down in chair) Oh man, it's so wicked to be here!

Holly: I'm glad you're enjoying yourself in my happy blue chair.

Horo: I'm really enjoying it!

Holly: (goes all blushie)

Random guy in the crowd: HOLLY LOVES HORO!

Holly: O.O!(gets ticked)URUSAI! (That's Jap for "shut up")

Horo: (major sweatdrop)

Holly: Anyway,…

Another guy from the crowd: XD You fight with a stick!

Horo: O.O!(gets ticked off)SHUT UP! YOU DON'T EVEN GO HERE!

AGftC: …

Horo: That's better.

Holly: Ok, Horo, I must ask…why do you hate being called HoroHoro? You've mentioned in the dub that you don't like your name…

(Note: Please note that I had seen every little if any of the original jap series when I wrote this...gomen guys! And yes, I'm AM well aware that his full name is Horokeu Usui.)

Horo: What kid would be proud of a boring repetitive name…?

Holly: What do you mean?

Horo: I know it's my name and all…but Horo... I mean…that's kinda…

Holly: …gay?

Horo:(sweatdrop) I guess you could say that.

Holly: Well…think of it this way…you could shorten it to Horo…then change the first 'o' to an 'e'.

Horo: that would be…thinks about it Hero.

Holly: Right!

Horo: Hmmm, Hey! I like that! Hero!

Holly: Yeah, there are a few characters with that name!

Horo: Cool! I'll keep that in mind.

Holly: So anyway…let's talk about that fight with the prophecy dude.

Horo: Man that dude was nuts. He thought up some prophecy thing because of a stupid song that he played backwards…now, what kind of mentally sane person can clearly hear words while playing something backwards?

Holly: Well…if you spell mom and wow backwards it's the same.

Horo: So is dad…but it's not like the song had anything to do with cool parents.

Holly: Parents aren't cool?

Horo: No way.

Holly: Ah, I see. So anyway,-

Horo: You say that a lot.

Holly:(glares) Got something better?

Horo: 'So how about…'

Holly: About what?

Horo: No, I was suggesting it to you.

Holly: Suggesting what?

Horo:(glaringsweatdrop)Never mind.

Holly: Ok. (does a small swoon)

Horo: ...?

Holly:(sweatdrop) Anyway, um…how are the koropokokuru?

Horo: Actually, their population has gone up a little…or at least that's what Pirika said. But I heard that they're trying to put a new resort in that area, so the population will probably go down again.

Holly: What a bummer. I wish people would just leave nature alone.

Horo: Me too! I wish they'd leave it alone completely!

Holly: I wouldn't go as far as to say completely…but I definitely think they're using way too much resources.

Horo: Mm-hm, Mm-hm (nods head in agreement.)

Holly: Speaking of koropokokuru…do you miss home at all?

Horo: Hey, I love my home and I miss it a lot, but I like traveling too! So…I guess I'm kinda on a half and half with that. I'd like to go visit my home as soon as the tournament is over.

Holly: Well, I must say Horo…in a turn of events we've reached the end ofpage 4.

Horo: Congratulations…I think…

Holly: (hugs him) Arigatou! (Holly blushes)

The audience: Oooooooooooooooooh!

Some guy from the audience: _GET IT ON!  
_  
Horo: (blinks in confusion, then ignores it) Ok, anyway…

Holly: Lastly, I'd like to ask if you'd give me some snowboarding lessons!

Horo: HEY! I'd LOVE TO!

Holly:(sweatdrop) I only learned to ski and that was almost 4 years ago.

Horo: Oh? Why skiing and not snowboarding…snowboarding's WAY better than skiing…

Holly: Yeah, I figured, but our teacher wouldn't let us snowboard…only ski.

Horo: Bummer.

Holly: Yeah, and afterwards we can get some pizza.

Horo: (smiles happily)

The audience: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

That guy again: _GET IT ON!  
_  
Horo:(glares) Why does that guy keep saying that?

Holly: (blushes) I…don't know…(sweatdrop) Anyway, thank you for being here.

Horo: Ah, my pleasure! It was fun talking with you!

Holly: (blushes a little)I'm glad you enjoyed it…

Some other random guy in the audience: (CoughHollylovesHoroHoroCough)

Holly: (glares)

Horo: o.o?

Holly:(major sweatdrop)AAAAAAAAANYWAY! I think it's about time I rap this up! Would you like to help end this episode, Horo-chan?

Some girl from the crowd: SHE CALLED HIM –CHAN! YAY! (other girls begin to cheer)

Horo& Holly: o.o…

Holly:(sweatdrop) Well, this is Holly andHoro saying…

Horo: ...don't laugh at Choco's jokes…he's an idiot!

Holly: Good night!

(Credits role while the camera zooms out on Holly andHoro talking)

* * *

P'g: There it is you guys! The last installment! Yahoo! The Interview Show: Shaman King is now complete! (sweatdrop) I'm sorry for the prolonging of the Horo/Holly session. ...It...just happened. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story! R&R! 


End file.
